fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Field Bosses in Shadows of the Forsaken
Field Bosses are powerful enemies in Shadows of the Forsaken which only spawn when certain conditions are met; they are dubbed "field" bosses since any and all players are able to combat them once they spawn, although they are not qutie as strong as a full boss. Field bosses all gain a special attack once they enter "rage" mode, triggered once they fall to 25% of their maximum Health. Goomboss Goomboss is a massive Goomba who wears a large, red-and-gold crown. His eyes look crazed, and has what appear to be striped pants. He will spawn if at least 10 minutes have passed since he last spawned and 50 Goombas must then be killed in World 1-1; he is level 4. Stats *Health - 10,000 *Power - 750 *Defense - 250 *Agility - 25 Attacks *Kick (Physical - Stabbing - Neutral - Direct 30) *Hop (Physical - Bashing - 30% Earth - Circle 50) *Goomba Toss (Physical - Bashing - Neutral - Direct 250) *Rage Stampede (Physical - Bashing - Neutral - Circle 30) Bone Piranha Plant The Bone Piranha Plant is a legendary monster living in the sewers of World 1-2; it is an undead Piranha Plant with three massive heads and no flesh, to the point of being purely bone. It spawns at level 60 every 30 minutes. Stats *Health - 250,000 *Power - 10,000 *Defense - 7000 *Agility - 15 Attacks *Head Slam (Physical - Bashing - 50% Earth - Circle 50) *Chomp (Physical - Stabbing - 20% Earth - Direct 100) *Rage Toxic Breath (Mixed - Bashing - 100% Poison - Cone 300) Dark Bones Dark Bones is a Dark Clone inspired by two separate enemies from the Mario franchise of video games: the Big Bones and the smaller enemy of the same name. In this case, however, it is a large, purple-boned Dry Bones with red eyes and boots. It spawns in World 8-1 after at least 10 minutes have passed since its last spawn and 50 Dry Bones are then killed; he is level 5. Stats *Health - 15,000 *Power - 1000 *Defense - 300 *Agility - 20 Attacks *Stomp (Physical - Bashing - 30% Earth - Circle 500) *Bone Throw (Physical - Bashing - 20% Earth - Linear 750) *Rage Raise Dry Bones (Summons 4 Dry Bones, plus another for each nearby Avatar) Kamek Kamek is the right-hand man to Bowser, and uses a gold wand with a red gem to cast magic, and wears a large blue robe. He spawns every 15 minutes in Bowser's Castle; he is level 7. Stats *Health - 20,000 *Power - 1200 *Defense - 400 *Agility - 40 Attacks * Magic (Magical - Bashing - 30% Earth - Direct 500) * Magic (Magical - Bashing - 30% Ice - Direct 500) * Magic (Magical - Bashing - 30% Fire - Direct 500) * Magic (Magical - Bashing - 30% Volt - Direct 500) *Rage Heal (Restores 1000 Health) Boolossus Boolossus is a gigantic Boo formed by a combination of 30 smaller Boos in the Boo Woods, and it is otherwise identical in appearance. It spawns at level 9 if at least 10 minutes have passed since it last spawned and 100 Boos have been killed. Stats *Health - 25,000 *Power - 1500 *Defense - 500 *Agility - 30 Attacks *Spin (Physical - Slashing - Neutral - Circle 50) *Lick (Physical - Slashing - Neutral - Cone 75) *Rage Body Slam (Physical - Bashing - Neutral - Circle 100) Category:Lists Category:Bosses Category:Shadows of the Forsaken